


Concerning arrest

by Shipping_Phobia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Phobia/pseuds/Shipping_Phobia
Summary: AU;	Star has spend her whole life on Mewni until she and her family have to go visit some of their royal relations. On their way there, Star messes up and finds herself stranded on earth. Trying to find her way back without her wand or scissors, all while having to deal with an annoying officer that keeps arresting her for seemingly no reason at all.Star: delinquent and havoc causer of EchocreekMarco: officer and safe keeper of Echocreek





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine them to look like in this story (adult versions)  
>   
> 

**Chapter 1**

 

“Star hurry it up! We don't have much time.”

 

“I'm coming, sheesh.” She trailed after her mothers quick steps while dragging along two of her cousins, “why did you put me in charge of these kids?”

 

“Because your aunts are busy to find a way to create a portal since _someone_ lost our dimensional scissors.”

 

“I swear I didn't lose them! They're are in my room... somewhere...”

 

“Oh I'm sure, right next to the litter mess of doom hidden in the clothes cave that you build over that chair?”

 

“No... I think I left it somewhere with my shoes.”

 

“...you really need to get yourself together Star.” Her mother quickened the pace to walk out of the castle while directing her with an urging finger. “Soon you'll be queen of Mewni and therefore you must have everything in order.”

 

“Pfft, I'll clean it later.”

 

That was something her mother had heard before, making her always wonder how Star could be so different from herself. But then she saw her husband in the distance, yelling at their family members about the construction of the portal and the mess he'd created in the field. “Right...”

 

“My dear,” he sighed and made a gesture at Star's aunts. “Who's idea was it to let these women in charge of building a portal?”

 

“Mine,” she dead panned for which she got a surprised reaction from her husband. “Why are you asking?”

 

“You should let me do it, everyone knows women don't know how to work with this stuff.”

 

“Who told you that?”

 

“Reason,” he said and much to her surprise her sisters agreed.

 

“We kinda messed up,” one of them said and the other nodded. “These instructions aren't even in Mewnian writing! All we have to go on are these vague images.”

 

Moon took the papers and noticed the obviously simple drawings, “can't you just follow them in number order?”

 

“...there's an order?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I thought we just had to combine everything?”

 

“Wha- no, please tell me you didn't.”

 

“Uh... we just mixed it all together.”

 

The queen looked at the mess around her, the plowed field, burnt trees and glitching rays or light that were supposedly bad attempts of creating a portal. She tore up the papers, “there's no way we can use this anymore.”

 

Her relatives huffed, “that's the last time we use anything from Ikea.”

 

“You've got any other ideas?”

 

“...we could use the wand...” Moon pondered, not knowing she actually said it aloud and Star heard her before she even meant to.

 

“Of course!” Star beamed and let go of her cousins, “that's a great idea. I can get us there in no time.”

 

“Star, I'm not sure-

 

“Just trust me for once,” she interrupted tiredly. “I can handle it.”

 

“You mean you know a spell to get us to my uncle's castle?”

 

“Haha, I'm sure there is.” She whistled and waited for the book that shot into their direction, “Glossaryk probably knows something.”

 

The book landed with a heavy thud, revealing hundreds of pages with thousands of spells. “Probably?”

 

Star was already roaming the pages, tossing aside the sleeping little blue guy.

 

“Star, you should be careful with spells you haven't practised before.”

 

“Don't worry mom, I've done this one before.” She pointed at an eerily dark page that was written in glittery purple, “with this you can go to any dimension in no time.”

 

“Alright then- wait, when did you use this? You haven't ever been allowed to leave Mewni in this time of war.”

 

“Uh... it's- I only used it when I lost my scissors, to get to the kitchen and stuff you know?”

 

“ _Star._ ”

 

“Hey, it's not my fault our castle is so big and besides, aren't we in a hurry?”

 

“Oh my,” her mother gasped. “What time is it?! Quick Star, hurry it up. We can't be late for his birthday if we want to keep our alliances.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. It'll be fine,” she rolled her eyes and raised her wand. Performing the spell that she was so well trained in and creating a large foggy portal. “Tadaa~”

 

The queens brows fell to a flat line, “Star... what is that?”

 

“A portal, duh.”

 

“Are you sure it's safe?” Her aunt asked.

 

“Of course, so long as you don't touch the sides.”

 

“What happens if you touch the sides?”

 

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “But it says so in the book and I've never done it before because I'm super careful and responsible.”

 

Her mother really wanted to believe that and actually had no choice when it was their only way of getting to the other dimension on time. “Okay, lets go one by one. River, you go first. Your uncle is probably waiting to see you the most. My sisters will follow suit with the kids and Star, you go last and make sure to close the portal properly.”

 

“No problem!”

 

In that order, everything went smoothly. Each one of the family making their way through the fog and into another dimension, Star waved at her mother who was now at the other side of the portal. “I told you it would be fine, didn't I?”

 

“Yes Star, you did.” Her mother replied while riling up the family to get into the awaiting carriages and urging them to hurry up. “Star, please come over here already and close the portal, alright?”

 

With the lack of appreciation for her effort, she huffed and stepped into the portal. “Thank you for giving us a solution, Star. What a great idea, Star. How awesome to rely on you, Star.”

 

Those were only words that her imagination was able to come up with because it wasn't like anyone else was actually going to say them to her. Half way through, she stopped to stare at her mother's retreating back.  _'I'd like to see her try a spell like this.'_

 

With a frustrated sigh she wondered about her mother's doubt,  _'maybe she was just uncertain because she's never seen it before?'_ And now that she thought about it, she'd actually done something that her mother hadn't. A spell that the queen might not have been able to do and here Star was actually starting to surpass her,  _'ha!'_

 

With a smug face she laughed to herself and stretched her arm to lean at the wall. “I see what's going on here, she just jeal...”

 

As soon as she said that, everything disappeared. As well as the wall that was never there, only in her momentarily imagination when she'd been feeling so smug, staring after her mother and not paying attention the her surroundings. She fell right through the side of the portal and landed in the sand.

 

“Ouch...” Pain was her first reaction, since she landed face first onto the ground. Then came confusion, seeing a large pit of sand around her and oddly dressed people working on strange machines.

 

 

-

 

 

Marco had only arrived at the station and knew something was wrong when he saw his colleague smiling at him. He walked up to her and sighed, “okay, what's up?”

 

Janna smirked, “what makes you think that something's up?”

 

“Your face,” he declared nonchalant. Janna smiling at him was probably one of the very few things in life for him to dread.

 

“How flattering,” she teased. “You really know how to talk to women.”

 

“Will you just tell me what's so amusing?”

 

She pointed her thumb at the office behind her, “boss wants to talk to you.”

 

“Oh, did he read my report?”

 

“No, this isn't about the potential threats of pigeons.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Why don't you go in and find out for yourself?”

 

He doubted it was anything he wanted to find out, judging by her increasing amusement. “I'm not gonna like this, am I?”

 

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “Maybe not.”

 

“And you're enjoying this because?”

 

She just laughed, unable to hide her amusement.

 

“Dammit...” He murmured and reluctantly walked up to the chiefs office, he knocked and entered the room where a familiar bearded man was waiting for him.

 

“Well, good morning Mr. Diaz!”

 

It was a surprisingly chipper greeting that Marco hadn't expected, since Janna had implied that he wasn't going to like this. Or maybe she was just playing games, she was very good a misleading him like that. So without any knowledge of what was going on he sat down and greeted him back, “good morning to you too, sir.”

 

It was strange how his boss seemed to be smiling more than usual, “so Mr. Diaz how's it hanging?”

 

“Uh... I'm good.”

 

“Caught any bad guys lately?”

 

“You should know, haven't you read my reports?”

 

“Uh, yeah... of course I have.” He carefully shoved the stack of files aside on his desk, “still got lots of reading to do, though.”

 

“You must be busy then?”

 

“Always am, you'll understand someday.”

 

“...what do you mean?”

 

“Marco, you've only been with our department for two years and have already proven yourself by keeping this town safer than it's ever been. If not chief you could make it to detective someday, haha.”

 

“Really?!” It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it but to hear it from someone else was still surprising.

 

“Who knows,” his boss shrugged. “Which is why I called you here to reward you for your efforts.”

 

Marco held his breath for a moment, taking down his excitement before letting out his voice. “What kind of a reward?”

 

“Something that you definitely deserve more than anyone!”

 

After that statement, Marco's thought and his boss' contradicting words happened simultaneously.

  
_‘A promotion?’_

  
“A break!”

 

“...” He must have not heard that right, “… a what now?”

  
“Hey,” he pointed at him with a finger gun and a wink. “You’ve earned it.”

 

“You mean... like, me not working?”

 

“Make it a full vacation if you want.”

  
“Well thanks for the appreciation but I don’t want to take a break.”

  
His boss dropped the gun and raised his brows, “you’re kidding me, right?”

  
“I’d rather stay here, there’s so much I still have to do.”

  
“No you don’t, your work will be covered.”

  
“Huh,” he was sure there wasn't a single person in the station that could cover everything he did. “Who's gonna do that?”

  
“Janna was nice enough to offer.”

  
“...how very kind of her… “

  
“I know, she’s like the departments little angel.” He leaned back in his ignorance and nodded, “mostly police officers are supposed to be tough but you also need something different every once in awhile. You know what I’m saying?”

  
He knew his boss thought highly of Janna and that it'd be too much trouble to try and convince him of the truth. “… sure… “

  
“Good, then it’s settled.”  
  


“What’s settled?”  
  


“You taking a break.”  
  


“How did you get to that conclusion?”  
  


“It’ll be good for you, do something different for a while.”  
  


“I don’t need different, I need to be out there to make sure it's safe.”  
  


“How about you think about your own safety for now. Do you ever care to think about your mental health?”  
  


“There’s nothing wrong with my mentality.”  
  


“Oh, of course not. I know dozens of officers that have been working over 50 hours per week, put on their radio frequency in their free time, follow criminology courses for fun and are able to find any criminal in 5 minutes because they’ve researched every citizen in town just in case.”  
  


He ended with a pointed look and an expectant tone, “need I go on?”  
  


“Just make your point.”  
  


He snickered, “the point is that you’ve got the mentality of an obsessed workaholic and that you have to take a break.”  
  


Not that he didn’t dare to talk back to his boss but he did decide to ignore the insult to ask about something else he noticed. “So first you try to give me a break by means of appreciation, then you try to make it seem as a necessity and now you’re making it an order?”  
  


“Well…” his boss showed a small smile at the fact of being found out so quickly.  
  


However, it wasn’t as amusing for Marco. “Why do you need me gone so badly?”  
  


He laughed, “you’re definitely gonna make it someday.”  
  


“Would you stop beating around the bush? I’ve got more important things to do.”  
  


“No you don’t,” he declared this time more orderly. “Because you have a lot of vacation hours left to cash in and it’s about damn time you use them.”  
  


Marco wanted to retort and refuse but dropped his words when he figured it out, “oh…”  
  


His boss waited for him to speak up the discovered conclusion but was able to tell by the annoyed look on Marco’s face that he’d realized what was going on.  
  


“Greedy bastard.”  
  


“That’s no way to talk to your boss, haha.”  
  


“The year is almost ending, so if I don’t use up my vacationing hours you have to pay me.”  
  


He didn’t even deny it, “I’m glad we understand each other so well.”  
  


But Marco understood more than just that, “… have I really been here for that long?”  
  


“Time flies when you race through life, doesn’t it?”  
  


“It feels like yesterday when I graduated.”  
  


“Yeah, I remember. You were the weirdest intern we’ve ever had!”  
  


“Hey…”  
  


“And I mean it in the best way, of course.”  
  


“Sure you do.”  
  


“I’m the one who kept you here, didn’t I?”  
  


“You did,” and Marco also remembered the trial and begging he had to go through.  
  


“Yep, I knew right from the beginning that I wanted to hire you.”  
  


“What?!”  
  


“And then that girlfriend of yours came to me with a recommendation by you, it was a good call to hire Janna.”  
  


He didn’t remember ever mentioning any words of recommendation... but more importantly, “she is not my girlfriend.”  
  


“Yada yada yada, it’s all in the past. What’s important is that I’m glad I hired you.”  
  


Marco had to admit he was forever grateful for that, “I’m glad to be here.”  
  


“So I’ve noticed,” he stroked his beard as if in deep thought but his eyes gave away the humor of it. “You really like it here, don’t you?”  
  


Marco sometimes dreaded the talks wit his trickster boss but never shied from going along and answered honestly, “I do.”  
  


“Yeah, it is a good department we’ve got going on here. Nice place, good crew and the greatest town.” He sighed and leaned back to stare at the ceiling, “if only we weren’t on such a tight budget.”  


Marco tried not to roll his eyes.  
  


“It takes money to run this place, you know?”  
  


“… I know…”

 

“Tax money that comes from _our_ people.”

 

“I know...”  
  


“You mean… you know?”  
  


“Ugh, yes. I definitely know.”  
  


He folded his arms with a firm nod, “good then. Glad that’s settled.”  
  


“But I can still finish today's shift, right?”  
  


“Do you have something going on?”  
  


Marco dropped his features with an annoyed sound, “Jeremy.”  
  


“That kid… is he acting up again?”  
  


“Probably, I’m not sure.”  
  


“Not being sure is nothing Diaz and also, you are not a detective.” The ‘yet’ was kept silent because he knew what Marco would do anyway.  
  


“I know it already, jeez. I just wanna look into this rumour I heard about him hanging around the park.”  
  


“In open daylight?”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


“That doesn’t sound very plausible.”  
  


“…why not?” Marco asked, if not plausible then he’d have nothing.  
  


“You’ve been chasing that kid for like, what four months?”  
  


“Four and a half… “  
  


“Is such a delinquent really worth your time?”  
  


Marco squinted his eyes, looking left and right as he muttered. “He’s up to something… I can feel it.”  
  


“Wow Mr. Diaz. good point. Are you gonna present that feeling of yours as the solid evidence in court?”  
  


“I’m still working on that…”  
  


“But only for today,” his boss reminded him; seeing that he’d already nearly forgotten. “Starting tomorrow you will be off duty.”  
  


“…and what am I supposed to do in that time?”  
  


“Whatever it is that you usually do in your free time.”  
  


“uhm…” Of all mysteries, that was another thing he still had to figure out.  
  


 

 

-  
  


  
  
“Mom?” Star mumbled as she looked around.

  
It was a needless question but she did wonder how her mother could have disappeared so suddenly. Then she noticed that it wasn’t just her mother who was gone, her aunts, cousins and other relatives were now gone too.

  
It was late, she could tell by how dark it had gotten and barely managed to see what's around her. She was all alone in an unfamiliar place with the strangest machines and people she's ever seen. From what she could see in the distance, they seemed to be working on something and were all suited in the same green overalls with green hats. They reminded her of some sort of working crew,  _'servants?'_

 

She made an attempt to climb out the sandpit but found it difficult with her molten shoes... There was a crater with her right in the middle, probably something that happened with her crash landing.

 

Shoes were abandoned and she climbed out, approaching the first person she neared. “Hello sir!”

 

The man was working some kind of beeping machine and it amazed her how he did not get annoyed by the sound. “HELLO SIR!”

 

She was still ignored and noticed the red wired thing that covered his ears, pulling at it as she startled the man while screaming. “GOOD DAY SIR!”

 

He yelped and dropped the metal detector, stumbling back as he turned to look at her. “Wha- who are you?!”

 

“Hi, I'm Star. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?”

 

The man stared her up and down, as if seeing an alien. (which was mostly true)

 

She waved her hand in front of his face, “hello~”

 

“Wha- uhm... who, _how_ did you get here?!”

 

“Hm? I dunno, it kinda happened by accident.” She looked around to notice the large fence that seemed to go all around and into the distance where there was a enormous white, block building. But that building didn't look anything like a castle, “I'm not sure if I'm at the right place...”

 

“Of course not!” The man panicked, “this is a closed off military base! Only authorized people are allowed to come here.”

 

“Well it's not like I doubt my own authorization,” she pondered. After all she is a princess, “but what is this place exactly?”

 

“You're on a live testing field!”

 

She nodded in feigned understanding, “...m'kay...”

 

“You need to get out of here!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Marco had meant to start with his usual round through the town to check up but time had passed quickly and before he knew it the sky had become dark and starry. Never was it his intention to do overtime but it somehow always came to this. Though this time he didn't really mind because otherwise he wouldn't have seen the comet that crossed the sky.

 

Despite not being a believer in magic or any other folklore, he felt temped to make a wish just for the fun of it. _'I hope I find something interesting to do with my time off.'_ Because he began to dread the dull days of being on his own, with no friends or hobbies. Well, the friends that he has all live far away now and listening to a police scanner isn't exactly a hobby.

 

He swiftly finished his round but his work didn't end there when he heard a report coming in from a distant military base. It was in the middle of nowhere and they happened to be the only police station near. Now at first he was confused on what type of matter it could be that the _military_ was unable to deal with, probably because it was so late and nobody wanted to be bothered with it.

 

He first wanted to ignore the issue but then he heard about a girl that had been found there with no means of transportation. No one could tell him how or why she got there and curiosity caused him to take on the task.

 

It was a one hour drive just to get there, putting him way behind his schedule but he figured this case was worth looking into when he saw the stressed look on the peoples faces when he arrived. They seemed to be having difficulties in dealing with whoever they had found, “she really wants to get out of here. Even tried to run off in our minefield!”

 

Marco frowned at the guy, “wasn't that field supposed to be cleared out a year ago?”

 

“Uh... it was, but then there were some testings... and some of them haven't gone off yet so I was trying to find them and then I found this girl right in the middle of the field!”

 

“I thought this was a closed off area?” Marco asked, not hiding the disapproval in his voice.

 

“It is! We have everything secured with the newest systems.”

 

“Not the best system if you ask me...” Marco mumbled as he followed the man inside, even he himself could think of several ways to get in unnoticed if he wanted to.

 

“She said she got here by accident.”

 

“...she said that?”

 

“I know how it sounds but when you see her, you'll know what I mean. She looks very convinced and I really don't think she's lying.”

 

Marco hummed, not really agreeing with the quick believe. “Maybe she's just a really good liar?”

 

“Hm... you'd think that?”

 

He's only been a cop for two years but experience taught him enough, “I've met some good actors during my arrests.”

 

“Well,” he opened the last door for Marco to let him meet the found girl as he added. “Let's hope that's not the case.”

 

“I'll let you know after I've looked into this at the station.”

 

“Good luck,” he held up a hand to whisper. “She's a very stern and resilient one.”

 

“HEY!”

 

Marco looked into the room, the source of the loud voice being that of a young blonde lady. “Hey yourself...” he wanted to say more but forgot what he was going to say or where to even begin when he noticed her strange attire.

 

First of all, a golden crown on her head that he initially thought to be fake but he had his doubts on that. She was also wearing a large poofy dress that seemed to be a little torn at the seems and ripped at the edges.

 

When he finally paid attention to her face, it was first the hearts he saw. If it was a make up trend then he must've never heard of it but then he also never really understood any trend or make up style.

 

Then, at last he found her eyes... big, blue and beautifully angry. _'Wait...'_

 

She spat her words, “why are you people keeping me stuck here?”

 

He'd only met her for a few seconds but already did he get a great sense of authority from her, causing him to subconsciously straighten and answer a little too soon. “I'm actually here to pick you up, miss.”

 

“Oh?” She stared at him with judging eyes, taking in the blue uniform as she was reminded of the blue trademark of her families clothing. “Is that colour of your clothing the official trademark?”

 

“Yes?” He looked down at himself as if there was anything that could possibly confuse her, “it's the standard uniform.”

 

A uniform didn't sound very royal like to her but she trusted him for it, “then you're like one of the servants?”

 

He laughed, “people like to think that. I'm officer Diaz.” He still saw her confused staring at his uniform, thinking that it might make her uncomfortable. Maybe she'd had a run in with a cop before? Though she didn't seem to come across as that type of a person, judging from her unfamiliarity... _'a foreigner?'_

 

He sat down next to her, “you're not from around here, are you?”

 

She nodded while internally being blown away at this commoner finding the audacity to sit next to the queen to be. The people on Mewni had been afraid to even stand next to her within a ten meter radius. She shuffled a bit to increase the distance between them, “and how do you plan to take me to the castle?”

 

“...the what?”

 

“The castle, it must be around here somewhere.”

 

“Uh...” Maybe she forgot the street name and used the castle as a familiar point? “There's a castle in the park... if that's what you're looking for.”

 

“That's where I need to be.”

 

“Uhm... could you tell me who you are?”

 

“Star,” she replied impatiently. “And I really need to get to this _park_ of yours because I'm sure my family is there already.”

 

“Your family's waiting for you there?”

 

“Actually it's more like a large group of relations and friends.”

 

He thought for a second before his mind clicked it all together. “Wait, are you with the theatre group or something?”

 

“A what group?”

 

“That group of people with the fancy clothes and dramatic performances.”

 

“That sounds a lot like my family...”

 

“Didn't you say you were a star?”

 

“I'm Star, yes. So where did you see this group of people?”

 

“Uh... I only saw them once drive by on the main road, headed to the hotel I think. But if you're meeting up at the castle then you're definitely headed for the park.”

 

“Uhuh... and where can I find this _park?”_

 

“It's right in town, the Echocreek park.”

 

“That's where the castle is?”

 

“Yeah, if that's where you're performing I mean. My niece goes there all the time.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yeah, people really like to throw their parties there.”

 

“You mean like a ball?”

 

“Uh... like a birthday party.”

 

“Oh...” She thought of her uncles birthday and remembered the hurry she was actually in. Star seemed to consider him for a moment before asking, “so how do you plan to take me there?”

 

“With my car, of course.”

 

“Hm,” never had she heard of it and she wasn't sure what kind of cart he was talking about but she was willing to take the offer. “Is it fast?”

 

“If need be, then yes. Are you in a hurry?”

 

“Yes, I've got to be there as fast a possible.”

 

That made sense to him, it was late after all. But not too late for people to do some rehearsals in the park. “Well...” he trailed off, putting his hand at his chin. “I could put on a siren... don't want you to be late for your performance after all.”

 

“Whatever it takes to get me there!” She said and stood up from her seat, “where's that cart of yours?”

 

“It's parked outside,” he said and pointed out the window. “Wait, where are your shoes-

 

She already walked out the door, making him hurry after her at her surprising speed. “Hold up!”


	2. Chapter 2

She waited for him at the car with an inspecting gaze.

“Never been in a police car before?” He asked and opened the door for her with a gesture to get in.

“I've never even seen one before,” she said and waited until she caught on the fact that he wanted her to get in.

“That's good to hear,” he laughed and closed the door after her. Then got in on the other side as Star bawled her eyes at all the buttons and elements of the car, noticing that their seats were very different.

“Put on your seatbelt,” he said as he started the car.

“...uh...”

“It's not stuck is it?”

“I don't know what...”

“Ugh, that happens all the time.” He said and reached over her, not seeing her surprised reaction at the intrusion of her personal space. He pulled at the belt and fixed it in place.

“Why did you do that?” She asked in a tone that was more offended than curious.

“The belt on your side tends to get stuck but hey, safety first.” He fastened his own belt, unaware of the eyes that stared him down.

Then all of a sudden the car was moving and Star didn't know where or how to hold onto but found there was no need because she didn't even feel it moving, only the space around her seemed to move. “What's pulling this car?”

“A diesel engine,” he replied simply while driving them onto the road and going faster within seconds.

“Diesel engine...” she muttered, trying to remember if she's ever heard of that kind of animal.

“So...” He tried to think of something to break the silence in a way to find out more about this weird girl, “you're a star?”

She nodded while playing with the window button, gasping when it moved up and down.

“I've never met one before,” he commented. “What's it like?”

“What's what like?”

“Uh... being you I guess?”

“Busy,” she said with the first thing that came to mind. “And stressful, lots of responsibilities and people having high expectations.”

“Like the ones waiting for you at the park?”

“Yeah, actually can you go faster? I don't think they can wait any longer.”

“I'm already at the speed limit.”

“Oh come on, I'll be more toast with every second I'm late.”

He pursed his lips, looking around to see the empty road and went silent before sighing. “Okay, just this once.” He put up the siren and floored it.

This time Star did feel the car accelerate and held onto her seat for dear life, “pegasus feathers!!!”

He laughed, “what did you just say?”

She didn't hear him, too busy with keeping her eyes fixed ahead to make sure they weren't crashing. It was an empty road, people rarely used it since it only lead to the abandoned military base and a some farmland around.

At first he was surprised when he heard Star's laughter but then seeing how she was enjoying the thrill of the speed, he found that it was a rather nice laugh.

He kept speeding until he got to town and turned off the siren when he got her to the park, though he didn't let her out right away.

“So this is where you need to be?”

She looked out the window, seeing the sign of the Echocreek park. “Yep.” She pushed and pried at the door, “how does this work?”

“Pull the handle,” he said while pressing the button to loosen her belt.

“Oh... right.” She opened it and put one foot out but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“You look a bit worried...” He noticed before but waited on mentioning it until now.

“I'm not so thrilled to be here,” she admitted.

“Are you in any kind of trouble?” With his other hand at the radio he pressed to record, getting more worried when he noticed the fear in her voice.

But she laughed instead, “I'm always in trouble. It's one of my talents.”

“Okay...” He asked careful and slowly, “you're not being forced to be here, are you?”

“Well, actually I am.” She mused with all normalcy implied, “how did you know that?”

“Hold on, what type of theatre group are we talking about here?”

“Huh?”

“The group of people you were with?”

“I never said they were a theatre group.”

Just for that false fact, he had to renew the whole profile he'd created of who she even was, “what's going on here then?”

“Just a thing with my uncle,” she shrugged and tried to get out again but his hand remained firmly on her shoulder and it was starting to annoy her.

“Is he... what you're doing, please tell me it's legal.”

She put a hand at her chin in thought, “well I'm not all that familiar with the laws here but I'm sure it's legal. Not that it really matters.”

“Ahem... why wouldn't it matter?”

“Because,” she started with shoving his hand off her shoulder and making her way out. “My family is more of the kind to live by their own rules.”

If that didn't sound sketchy then he'd be damned if he didn't do anything about it, but he knew nothing about her and had no real reason to keep her here. “You know you can call if you need anything.”

“Oh...” she dragged the silence before loudly whispering. “I'm sure you're a nice guy and all that but I don't know you and I say lets keep it that way, stranger.” She stepped out and he was too flabbergasted to stop her. She waved at him one more time, “besides I wouldn't know how to call you but it was nice meeting you and thanks for the ride~”

With that chipper tone, she ended their conversation and slammed the door shut with surprising force. He thought that maybe she was mad about something or nervous? Though the way she walked off was too nonchalant.

He didn't even notice himself staring after her until she was out of sight.

 

-

 

The park was quite a walk of effort, especially while only wearing her socks. But it was a surprisingly nice sight, compared to the harsh nature that she was accustomed to on Mewni, this was very calm and had a nicer feel to it. A large field, trees, children playing around and a bunch of tiredly looking mothers sitting on a bench.

She walked up to one of them and asked, “excuse me but do you know how I can get to the castle?”

The little boy looked up at her in confusion, “uh….”

“You are one of the natives, aren’t you?”

“… I’m a netef?”

Another kid ran up to them, a little girl that stared up at her in disbelieve while clinging to her dress. “Are you a real princess?”

“Actually yes, but not for long. I am to be made Queen soon and have to maintain my family relations so it’s really important for me to get to the castle.”

“A castle?”

“There’s supposed to be one somewhere around, have you seen it?”

“Yes!” The girl chimed and took her hand, “there is one in the back of the park. We can play there together!”

“Well I don’t know about playing but as long as you can take me there I would be most grateful.”

“Yay!”

 

-

 

Marco finished his usual round through town, warning a few youngsters to stop hanging around the elderly homes and having to fix a family feud in one of the back allied neighbourhoods. After that he finally took his time to investigate around the park where Jeremy was rumoured to have one of his henchmen make his deals. If only he could figure out who... maybe someone who might stand out. Not one of the children playing around at least, nor any of the parents. He knew them, as for every citizen in town, these parents are way too responsible for any of that kind of shady business.

So with those people ruled out, it had to be either someone too young to be a parent or just an adult without a child. Luckily he was able to remember most of which children belonged to every parent and greeted the mothers on the bench in all familiarity. “Good evening.”

“Good evening officer,” one of them smiled and held up her baby. “Look, it's officer Diaz.”

The baby didn't give much of a reaction other than a wide eyed look, but his mother was sure of what he meant. “Aww, he likes you~”

“Uh... thanks?” Marco smiled at the little guy and then asked the mother, “so how's everything going?”

“Oh you know, same old thing. My ex is always late with the child support, though he did make another attempt to take my little guy away from me, damn kidnapper.” She groaned with a lazy wave of her hand.

“Okay, first of all. Please call the police or at least me when he tries to do that again.”

“But you always seem so busy... you look stressed, are you sleeping well?”

She was stressing him out right now, “I'm never too busy to prevent a kidnapping, believe me.”

“Oh,” she sat up a little bit straighter and twirled her hair. “Is that so?”

“Second of all,” he continued, oblivious to what she was interpreting. “I meant to ask how everything was going around the park?”

“Huh...?”

“Seen any strange things happen lately?”

“Well Brittney's kid was eating sand just now-

“I mean have you seen any sketchy people hanging around here lately?”

“Oh!” She sat up at that as she recalled, “I have seen someone strange actually!”

“Really? Who and where?”

“Yeah, this one girl that has been hanging around the park all evening.”

“Girl...?”

“Or lady actually, but that princess dress of hers makes her look so girly.”

“...a blue princess dress?”

“Yeah!”

“Isn't she with a group of other people?”

“No, she was all alone. Though she did ask around about her family and some place she needed to be.”

“Right... did she find the place?”

“Uh... yeah, no she said it was the wrong place.”

“What?”

“But that's not her biggest problem, she also lost something.”

“What did she lose?”

“I don't know but it must have been really important, she was all freaked while out looking for it.”

“An item of value?”

“Probably, she said it was a family treasure.”

“...” The gut feeling from before had been a little uncomfortable but know it was getting painful and he felt more than stupid for letting her go off by herself. “Is she still around?”

“I don't know.”

Another mom arrived at the bench, sitting down with an amused face. “Did you guys see that weird girl at the bridge?”

That's all he needed to know, waving the mothers off and rushing to the nearest bridge. It was actually a very high one, secured with high railings at each side. Though apparently that didn't stop Star from climbing over to stand at the edge on the other side, peering down to search the water with searching eyes.

Marco's eyes widened at the dangerous sight. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Hm?” She looked up and shovelled her feet a bit at the rims while hanging at the bars of the railing with her hands. “Oh, it's you occifer.”

“...it's officer- just what do you think you're doing?!”

“Searching,” she said and lowered herself to see better.

“STOP!” He put his arm through the bars to grab he wrist, “you could fall!”

“Pfft, fall schmall. I'm a very good climber you know? Also, I'm sure I walked over this bridge, before I noticed it was gone...”

“What's gone?”

“Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you but it's this really sacred item that's been in my family since... forever and my mother gave it to me on my fourteenth birthday and then I-

“How about we get you up first and then you tell me all about it?”

“...okay?”

She wiggled her wrist out of his grasp and proved her statement of being a good climber by moving up and over the high railing with minimal effort. As soon as she landed she continued her rant, explaining the value she lost and the consequences. “If I had to call out the value, it's probably worth millions.”

He sputtered, “millions?!”

“Or billions even,” she pondered without mentioning that she was counting in Mewnian currency. “That's why I'll be in big trouble if my parents find out, I was supposed to keep it safe and now it's gone.”

He saw the genuine worry and sadness, it was only his last day to find something on Jeremy but he felt more need to help her out. “Say, what was your name again?”

“Star,” she said while looking back into the water.

Disbelieve was clear in his mind, making him question why she'd put out such a plain lie. Unless of course it wasn't that much of a lie, meaning she was only using a pseudonym. Which only made him worry more as for the fact of why she would even need one. Sure, he was able to think of several situation in which she'd need one but he'd rather not believe that, especially with a name like... Star.

“So you're in trouble?” He asked and stood next to her, looking into the water and trying to look for whatever she lost.

Her laugh was as nervous as it was genuine, “I've always had a neck for being troublesome.”

Making him wonder how often and just what kind of trouble she was talking about, he also remembered that she's never been in a police car before. Meaning that she's never been in trouble with the law, never arrested or at least never been caught... by the police.

“Do they... punish you?” He didn't even know what he was asking or what he meant with 'they' but she looked so worried for this trouble she was in, maybe she'd reply to his vague question.

“Yeah, usually I just get a regular punishment.”

He didn't dare to think what that meant, looking at her torn dress and shoeless feet.

“But I think this time it's gonna be different,” Star said. Fearing for more than just a lecture or house arrest.

“What...?”

“I'm gonna be in deep trouble if I don't fix this.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because I'm at the wrong place, and it took me too long to figure out. And I've lost my families most valuable treasure.”

He really wanted to ask about that treasure of hers but felt the trouble part was more important. “What kind of trouble will you be in?”

“Hm... well I definitely wont be allowed to see this world ever again.”

He paled, falling silent as his voice was tossed aside somewhere far away.

“Are you alright?” She asked, tilting her head at his panicked face.

He had to swallow his pity and man it up in order to conduct like a professional. “Tell me, honestly. Is your father some kind of mafioso?”

She raised her brows, unfamiliar with the term. “What's the definition of that?”

“...you know, big shot, guy with lots of power and people working under him to do the dirty work.”

“What kind of dirty work do you mean?”

“Clean ups, getting rid of the dirt... to off people.”

“Oh sure, that's definitely my dad. He's the king and the servants have been known to off certain body parts.”

“B-body...?”

“Due to my father's silly games my uncle even lost his head once.”

Marco stayed calm, very calm, as calm as could be. (not very)

He then reached into his pocket and handed her a small phone.

She didn't know what to do with it but remained the polite princess she was, “uh... thank you?”

“You can use that to call me.”

“You're a persistent one aren't you?”

“Huh?”

“I already told you, I'm not into you like that.”

“N-no, it's not like that. I mean, you can use it in case you need help.”

“I don't think you'd be of much help to me.” So far she hadn't seen him done anything spectacular or use magic in any kind of way. In fact, she was starting to doubt if any of these people of this world were able to do so.

“Alright, come on.” He said and walked with a gesture for her to follow, however she didn't do that.

“I have to continue my search, if you don't mind.” She said it in a sweet way, saving him from the fact that he was also annoying her.

“We can do that later, I even have people to help you out.”

“More people like you?”

“Yeah.”

“No thanks.”

“Come on, let me help you.”

She really questioned why this stranger was so set on helping her out (not knowing it was his job). “Don't you have anything better to do?”

“I think this is pretty important.”

“Go do something else,” she tried to shush him away. “It's none of your business.”

“I think it is, actually.”

“Yeah no, girls really don't like nosy guys.”

“Please, it's not like that!”

“Then stop getting all up in my business.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose while internally chanting a command to stay calm, “we should really report that active mafia band. We can use the radio in my car.”

“You can do that by yourself, I'll be here to keep searching.”

“...promise?”

“Just go and do it already.”

 

-

 

He knew he should've made her promise when he returned to the empty bridge, cursing the stupidity of not just placing her under arrest. But he really didn't have a solid reason to do so, though he might know a way to give himself that reason, knowing that she didn't want to identify herself. But he really didn't want to do it that way and make her not trust him, however he doubted that she ever trusted him in the first place.

The first thing he wanted to do was to go look for her again but now that he carried his radio with him, he immediately got the call to go back to a certain minefield because apparently they found something strange that needed investigation. He was the first one to respond, saying he'd handle it just in time before Janna could. The girl loved to investigate on strange things and normally he'd let her but his mind made a vague and dreadful connection when there was something strange going on at the same place twice where he'd picked up Star.

While speeding over, he got an angry text from Janna about stealing her mojo but he figured she'd have all the freedom once he's off. Though that also meant she would probably use that to get back at him later.

But he didn't regret taking on the chance to get into the army base, sure it was secured and all but he now understood what that security was lacking. There were hardly any people around anymore since the building didn't get used all that often. So because of the lack of people, they called the police to investigate instead of their own men. Really it was also because no one wanted to be bothered with it, thinking it was just some mine explosion. Though the guy with the metal detector begged to differ.

“I swear I've been here all day and no mines have gone off at all!”

“Yeah sure, I believe you.” Marco followed him into the field, “what are you so worked up about?”

“Aha, because you're apparently the only one who believes me.” He said and showed him the large crater in the distance, “you probably wont believe me for long.”

“...because of the crater?”

“It wasn't there when I got here this morning.”

“...you're sure about that...?”

“Absolutely, I recall every inch of this field that I've been searching and something like that would've caught my attention if it had been there earlier.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I just know!” He groaned, obviously tired from the disbelieve. “I started searching near the fence, to clear out the most dangerous mines and all. Then I passed this place to make an in between safe path through the field and I swear there was no crater!”

Marco also had his suspicion about the weird shape, only not judging by the man's story. “None of these mines have gone off, have they? You just clear them out?”

“Yes, I'm surprised you'd know that.”

“I didn't, but obviously you can't see the difference between a mine explosion and an impact implosion like this one.”

“Uh... what?”

“A mine just blows up, this is a literal crater with crystallized sand! How come the military didn't want to investigate in this?!”

“Uh... I just told them there was an unexplainable explosion... I didn't know this was that much different from a mine actually. Like maybe someone had been sneaking around the field or something?”

Marco gave him a blank look.

“Hey, I just didn't want to get the blame! Because it certainly wasn't me who did that.”

“Of course not,” Marco sighed and wondered how safe it actually was to let an inexperienced guy like that clear out a mine field... “I'll take a look at it and give you guys a report from our department when I've figured something out.”

“Thanks! Make sure to tell them it wasn't me.”

“...I'll definitely mention you.”

“Cool!”

Marco climbed into the glassy crater, amazed by not only the size but the depth as well. No ordinary shell could have made this and he believed the guy when he said that he'd notice something like that. Or it must have been an implosion with a soft sound but he wouldn't know how that could be possible.

“You said this was testing field, right?”

“Yup, lots of tests and explosions. Though that hasn't happened for a long time, luckily it gave me this job.”

“You mean they're not testing anything at all?”

“Nothing that I know of,” he shrugged. “But who am I?”

That was a good point, knowing that not everything would be revealed to the public since it was mostly done in secret. Marco kept looking and took a couple of pictures when he found something at the bottom. A pair of blue, half molten shoes... 'Nope, can't be hers... no... stop that.'

Trying to make his mind stop coming up with stupid assumptions, he tried to reason... What could possibly be a logical reason for these shoes to be fused into the bottom of a crater, in a minefield, in the middle of nowhere...

They were women's shoes, that's for sure.

He knew someone who was missing those...

“So... you haven't seen any of these mines go off at all?”

“No way, I'm very careful.”

“So they only told you that it's mines you're looking for?”

“Yes...?”

“Okay...” Really he had no idea what to make of all this and had to scratch the back of his head as he stood there, confused. “You know what, I think I know what might be the cause of this.”

“You do?!”

“Yeah,” but not really. At least not a believable cause, “don't worry. I'll handle this and you can go back to doing your job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco's gonna investigate the shit outta her ;) ;) ;)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco be like  
> 

Already a few hours after his shift had ended and he still hadn't been able to find Star. Though maybe he should count himself lucky for being able to already have found her twice.

 

At the pick up he had thought she was a performer of some kind, at least she surely looked the part. Then he started to think that she was part of some sketchy business where people dealt with millions, working in a hierarchy order, doing dirty work and making the women dress up...?

 

Or it was a cultural thing, maybe... he didn't even know where she was from and hadn't asked because she obviously thought he was _nosy._

 

But that was his job, after all.

 

Leaning forward, he let his head fall on the steering wheel of his car. All day had he been driving round and he still had to make a report on that crater... _'Yeah, I found an unexplainable implosion in the middle of an explosive field and my only lead is a pair of shoes.'_

 

Not the best kind of police work if he were honest and he knew he could ask his colleagues for help but then they'd also find out about Star and chase her, which is the last thing he wanted because he didn't want to scare her away. Then he'd never be able to find her and now he only had an hour to do so before the day would be over and his time off started.

 

Although, after a while he decided that it would be okay for him to work some extra overtime on his last day, since the chief had never said anything about that. And it should really be no surprise, it happens often anyway and it was easy to lose track of time.

 

He decided to get out of the car and walk for a bit in the places that he could only get by foot. He called in a favour from someone at the department to track a certain phone number and went into that direction. Giving her that phone apparently hadn't been futile after all.

 

It was a back allied neighbourhood, one where he often found the kids spray painting and such. That's where he found her sitting near a dumpster, eating something that looked like an old doughnut. He was careful in his approach, trying to make it look like a casual walk by when he spoke up. “So here you are.”

 

She didn't look at him and just kept munching on the doughnut, “you again?”

 

As relieved as he was to see her safe and well, he could tell that she wasn't too happy to see him. “What are you doing here?”

 

She shot him a dumb look, “I'm eating.”

 

“On the ground?”

 

“Obviously,” she muttered with a tone that reflected her mood. She still hadn't been able to find her wand and was only lucky enough to find at least something edible, though maybe she shouldn't be taking it out on this guy by being snappy. “Do you want one?”

 

He laughed, “a bit stereotypical. Isn't it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Offering me a doughnut.”

 

“Take it or leave it,” she said and held out one of the doughnuts that she found in the bin. “They're not bad or anything.”

 

“I'll trust you on that,” he said and took her offer. Sitting across of her, leaning at the opposite wall as he watched her in silence.

 

“Don't you have to go home or something?” She asked, not snappy but genuinely curious.

 

He shrugged, “I've got time...” and it's not like there'd be anyone waiting for him. “What about you?”

 

“I've got nowhere to go.”

 

“No home?”

 

“Home is very far away right now.”

 

“How far are we talking?”

 

“Like out of this world.”

 

“Uh...”

 

“I'm from another dimension.”

 

“...haha...”

 

“What's so funny?”

 

“Oh, I thought... you were joking, right?”

 

“Why would I be joking? I really miss my home, it's only been a day and I'm already sick and tired of this place.”

 

“What...”

 

“The people around here are so weird, no one uses magic and apparently there isn't anyone that knows how to create a portal through time and space for me to get home!”

 

He nearly dropped his doughnut, forgetting he was even eating. “What... how did you come up with that?”

 

“You're not gonna play dumb with me, I've had enough people do that today already.” She sounded fed up and tired.

 

He tried to reason, “is this some kind of slang? Or a jargon or something?” He really hoped it was.

 

“What, no. I've told everyone exactly what was going on and they laughed at me.”

 

“What did you tell them?”

 

“That I'm a magical princess from another dimension and that I've lost my wand, although I'm not even sure if I had it with me when I got here. And now I'm trying to find a way to get back to Mewni,”

 

The doughnut was gone, lost somewhere on the ground. His only focus was on the girl in front of him as he stared for longer than he realized.

 

She noticed of course, “you know it's rude to stare at people.”

 

“I- uhm...” He made an attempt to compose himself and not think of how oblivious he'd been, “are you...”

 

“Am I what?” She asked while going for another doughnut.

 

He didn't want to have to ask, “are you under any sort of influence?”

 

“Influence of what?”

 

“Oh god...”

 

“What?”

 

“Please stand up.”

 

“What do yo-

 

“NOW!”

 

She shot up while he got up as well, ordering her to stand on one leg.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just do it.”

 

“You're really weird,” she said while she lifted her foot. “And bossy.”

 

“It's my job.”

 

“Oh, so officers are supposed to be bossy?”

 

“If needed, yes. Now spell the alphabet for me.”

 

She did as he said and was even able to do it backwards, all while perfectly balancing herself on one foot. Which were still only covered by her socks, much to his aggravation. He also got irritated by the fact that she didn't seemed to be under any kind of influence at all, good balance, comprehension and perfect speech. He got closer to look at her eyes but she backed away.

 

“Woah, hey. Not so close,” she frowned.

 

At least there was no alcohol smell from her breath, just doughnuts. And he could tell that her eyes were perfectly normal, plain white colour and pretty blue irises. Though the dilated pupils were only due to the dark, which he discovered when he turned on his flash light and pointed it at her face.

 

“Hey!” He squinted her eyes and turned away, “are you trying to blind me or something?! What kind of dark magic is that anyway?”

 

“It's just a flash light...” he explained as he put it away. “Now will you tell me why you have been lying to me.”

 

“How dare you call me a liar,” she gasped.

 

“How dare you lie to an officer about your own identity?”

 

“I didn't lie to you.”

 

“I don't even know your name.”

 

“Yes you do, I'm Star. Of the Butterfly family!”

 

“What does that even mean?!”

 

Both of them were growing tired of the whole miscommunication and Star was the first to snap. “It _means_ that I'm the royal princess who's next in line to the throne, so you better show some respect!” She poked at his chest and expected him to retort or snap back but his response was very quiet and no more than a whisper.

 

“Oh my god... you're _insane_ , aren't you?”

 

“You're driving me insane!”

 

“I can say the same about you!” He yelled back, forgetting his calm.

 

“What did I do?!”

 

“You've been walking around without shoes!”

 

“Yeah, well I lost them.”

 

“How?”

 

“They got kinda stuck...”

 

“Where?”

 

“That weird sand field, but those shoes were all messed up anyway so I left them behind.”

 

“Please tell me you're lying.”

 

“What... why?”

 

“Because I don't get you and I'd really hate to think that you're a crazy person.”

 

For a second she held her breath, blue eyes giving out a look that was colder than ice with a same kind of voice. “You are _so rude!”_

 

_'And you are probably insane,'_ he thought and wondered if she could've escaped from any kind of mental facility. “Can you just show me your ID?”

 

“What idea?”

 

“Your identification, just show me something to prove who you are.”

 

“Oh, well you've already seen it.”

 

“When?”

 

“Ugh, just look!” She pointed at her cheeks while rolling her eyes as if to explain the obvious.

 

“Those hearts...?”

 

“Yeah duh, they're trademarks.”

 

“Are those... tell me they're not tattoos.”

 

“They are a part of my skin,” she pulled at her face to stretch the skin. “See? I've had them my whole life!”

 

_'Her whole life?'_ He began to pity her more and more. “That's no solid proof of identification.”

 

“Fine, take this then.” She took off her crown and handed it to him.

 

It was heavier than he expected, real too. As he wondered why she'd have something like that, he read the engravings on the inside;  _Star Butterfly Johanson, princess of Mewni._

 

“See, I told you I am a real princess.”

 

“Okay,” he handed the crown back. “I'm giving you one last chance to show me some proper identification.”

 

“Seriously?” She crossed her arms and took a stance, obviously not willing to work with him. “I shouldn't even have to, who do you think you are anyway?”

 

“I'm an officer of the law and have my suspicions about certain criminal activity, that gives me the right to arrest you if you don't identify yourself _right now_.”

 

“No.”

 

“...no?”

 

She was sure and sweet with her words, “forget it.”

 

All he saw before him was an incredibly stoic and confused girl, so it only made sense that he already felt bad for what had to be done. “Please don't make me do this.”

 

“Do what?” She'd barely said it and he'd already put a handcuff on one of her wrists, “hey!”

 

He was quick enough to pull her other hand behind her back but it was more difficult than he'd anticipated as she put up an immense struggle,  _'why is she so strong?'_ Not that he had such a big ego on his own strength but it really amazed him how she was able to almost escape his hold, luckily he'd locked both her wrists in time.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“I'm arresting you-

 

She kicked him at the shin and tried to run, though that wasn't as easy with her hands behind her back. He'd caught up with her in no time, holding her arms as she scowled at him.

 

“Are you some sort of pervert?”

 

“What?! No I-

 

“Because I'll have you know that I am weaponed.”

 

Just when he thought that the situation couldn't get any worse, she had to say that. Pressing her against the wall he held her in place, “what kind of a weapon?”

 

“Let me go and I'll show you.”

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“Says, the pervert who's trying to kidnap me.”

 

“I'm not kidnapping you! This is for your own good, just tell me where you keep your weapon.”

 

“No way, it's mine!”

 

“Please don't make me search you,” he was really begging as much as he was warning her.

 

“You wouldn't dare,” she warned him in a more dangerous tone but he did what had to be done.

 

After all, it was his duty, no matter how uncomfortable it made him (or her) feel. With one hand pressing at her back to keep her against the wall, he used his other hand to pat her down. First at those puffy sleeves of hers (who knows what she cold hide in there), then moving over her back and her front-

 

“Oh my god you _pervert!”_ She screeched and wiggled in a weak attempt of escape.

 

He concluded that there was no weapon in her waistcoat or underneath, moving his hand to the big skirt that was part of her dress...

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

She was able to feel his words in her neck, warm and commanding. So she did the exact opposite and close them tightly, only to get his foot between her feet and pushing her leg aside. She slid against the wall with her new stance, legs apart and hands still stuck behind her back. “You know at first I really though you might have been a nice guy.”

 

He knew why she was saying that, also aware that she was probably a dangerous lunatic that was only able to speak gibberish. But for some reason those words did bother him more than he wanted, meaning to have disappointed her expectations of what she first thought of him. Because he really did think she was a nice girl...

 

And now he had to humiliate her like this.

 

_'Why does she have to be wearing such a dress?!'_ With that thought came an internal scream of awkwardness as he had to press hard enough to feel something while patting her down, getting somewhat of a feel of what was going on down there until he felt something odd...

 

With his hand still on her dress, Star knew that he'd found her weapon but she didn't want to know what he wanted to do about it. Looking over her shoulder to glare at him, “you wouldn't...”

 

He wondered about that as well, questioning his own bravery to reach up under her skirt and move his hand to her thigh and unstrap the knife.

 

“Did you enjoy that?” She mocked, though the embarrassment was more obvious than her defensiveness.

 

“I'm sorry but it's for you own g...” He trailed off as he noticed the blush on her face and fiery eyes, she was furious now.

 

“Give that back,” she demanded.

 

“I can't.”

 

“That's mine!”

 

“I'm confiscating it.”

 

“My father gave that to me on my birthday!”

 

He wondered how many more disturbing facts she could make up about her family, “you can have it back after you come to the station with me.”

 

“NO!” Finally she managed to escape his hold, “YOU ARE THE WORST!”

 

“Woah hey, calm down.” He meant to make a defensive gesture with his hands but accidentally also raised the knife with it.

 

She backed away, eyes fixed on the weapon.

 

“No, wait- I didn't mean it like that!” He dropped the knife to the ground, showing his empty hands. “No weapons, okay?”

 

“What about these?” She raised the hands on her back for as far as she was able to.

 

“I have a key to take them off.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“...” He didn't reply but watched in amazement how she was able to move her hands over her head with some kind of inhuman flexibility so that her handcuffed wrists were now in front of her. Mad as she was, she charged forward and tackled him to the ground. Giving him a punch to the face to distract him before reaching into his pockets and search for the key.

 

“What do you think you're doing?!” He tried to push her off but she was persistent.

 

“Where is the key?”

 

“I don't have it on me.”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“For situations like this...” It's not like he'd tell her that it was actually in his back pocket.

 

“Fine,” she groaned and got off. Though he noticed where she was going and kicked the knife away before she could grab it.

 

“I don't think so.”

 

They both stood up quickly, facing each other from a short distance, him waiting for her to make another attempt on getting her weapon back while she debated on her next move. Surprisingly, she decided to abandon the knife and take of in a speed that Marco was barely able to keep up with.

 

She jumped and tumbled over whatever obstacle she could find, even getting up on one of the buildings. Once again, proving her climbing skills in de hope to outrun him. Looking over her shoulder as she jumped the roof, she saw him still going after her. “Go away!”

 

“Would you just please stop this already?!”

 

“Get away from me, you creep!”

 

“You're breaking so many laws right now!”

 

“And you're crazy!” She yelled back.

 

He almost wanted to call her out on that ironic statement but panicked when he saw her running towards an even higher building. Now he knew she had no chance of escaping him by going there but she also didn't seem particularly stupid in that sense.  _'What does she want to do up there?'_

 

Had she been a real performer, it wouldn't have surprised him if she was an acrobat. Making it difficult to chase her up the tall building where he encountered her standing right at the edge.

 

_'Oh my god...'_

 

“Try following me from here,” she stuck her tongue out to mock him and smirked. “Not so tough now, are you?”

 

“Step away from there...”

 

“Or what? You're gonna try and arrest me?”

 

“Yes, no- I wont. Just please get away from there.”

 

“Hm... is that a promise?”

 

“Yes! I promise I wont arrest you.”

 

“And you'll free me off these metal bracelets?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Anything you want, just don't make that leap.”

 

She began to smile, “how do I know you're not lying?”

 

“I'm begging you, please.”

 

“That doesn't look like begging to me.”

 

“Come on,” he got on his knees. “I never meant to scare you or anything, I just want to help.”

 

“Hm,” she paused with feigned contemplation. “You know what?”

 

“...what?”

 

“I think I'll give you the same amount of believe as you gave me.”

 

_'Oh no...'_

 

“Utterly none,” she said and spread her arms while letting herself fall backwards.

 

He  _ran._

 

As fast as he was able, rushing to the edge and almost falling over himself. Cursing the darkness that prevented him from seeing anything down below, he tried to listen for a drop. But the sound never came as he sat there in silence, wishing that he had not just witnessed something so horribly unbelievable.

 

Everything started to spin and he was sane enough to get away from the edge, seating himself on the concrete of the roof with his head in his hands. The hyperventilation was probably most of the cause for his dizziness but he wouldn't remember, only panic and fear. Panic over what had happened and fearful for what he'd have to encounter down below. There was a cold wind that made him aware of the tears on his cheeks, not even recalling that he'd been crying he wiped them off and forced his body to put a move on.

 

He climbed down the way he came from, picked up the knife that was left behind and started to circle the building in what seemed slow motion. Dragging every step and breathing every moment until he found himself going in circles... and again and again.

 

_'What...'_

 

He stayed for another whole hour, searching and breaking his mind over how there was absolutely not a single trace of her. He wanted to stay longer but his phone went off, a text from Janna that warned him about the time;  _I get that you're trying to extend you day but it really doesn't last any longer than 24 hours ;)_

 

And she was right, or course...  _'It's that late already?'_

 

He also got a few missed calls from his chief and a warning to finish the crater business on time.

 

With a million curses, Marco had to leave the area that he'd scanned so thoroughly and drove back to the station. His mind was numb as his body had to deal with the fatigue that came after the adrenaline rush and lingering panic from earlier.

 

With half a mind he quickly finished the report on the crater that he blamed on an exploded mine... Yes, it was basically a lie but he managed to word it so that the reader would be able to make their own conclusion. People wouldn't want to believe his half assed theory anyway.

 

02:26 the clock read and he'd started the day at 7am when he woke up. It's wasn't a particular long day time wise but physically, mentally and emotionally her felt completely drained and it was showing on his face. The janitor and colleagues of the night crew gave him worried looks.

 

“Marco, are you alright?”

 

“Hm, fine...”

 

“Did you get hit or something?”

 

“Oh... that.” He felt at the bruise on his face, “I had some trouble with an arrest.”

 

His colleagues laughed as they were able to sympathise with that. “You look exhausted, dude.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Well I heard you've got some time off after this so I guess that's some damn good timing for you.”

 

“The best...” or the worst if he were honest. He had no idea how to make a report of the whole Star thing and figured he could do it later but then remembered that he'd be stuck at home for several weeks. He could've let someone else take over the case but then he wouldn't know how to explain himself for letting someone fall to their death without actually having any prove of it happening.

 

Also, he didn't want Janna to be the one to hear it.

 

“Good luck with your shift,” he pushed himself off his desk with some effort and said goodnight.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

He woke up late, still tired from all the panic of yesterday. He was utterly exhausted and would've woken up even later if Janna hadn't called him up. He wanted to ignore her but seeing how she was calling from her work phone, he figured it might be important.

 

Which was stupid of him.

 

“Goodmorning Janna...” He jawned and tried to decide if today would be a sleeping day.

 

He heard Janna snicker and say, “ _Good afternoon you zombie.”_

 

“Uhm...” He looked at his clock and rewarded himself with a face palm, “right.”

 

“ _How were you still sleeping? As far as I know you never sleep.”_

 

It's true that he'd become somewhat of a night owl, though not by choice. It had more to do with his over compulsive need to finish his work, which was never really finished.

 

“Janna, I just had a rough day yesterday.”

 

“ _I can imagine.”_

 

Somehow Janna always had a way of knowing when something was up, “what do you know?”

 

“ _Well, I know that you were out late last night. You went to some sketchy neighbourhood and somehow ended up at the Echocreek special care facility.”_

 

Well most of that was true... except for that last part. “What facility?”

 

“You mean a school?”

 

“ _Something like that... more like a storage place for delinquents.”_

 

“How come I've never heard of it?”

 

“ _Oh come on, Marco. How would a goody two shoes, angel-face like you ever get involved with a place like that?”_

 

“...I guess that makes sense.”

 

“ _No, I'm literally asking. What were you doing there last night?”_

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“ _At the school, dumbass.”_

 

“I wasn't- wait... is that the really tall building with the broken windows?”

 

“ _Tall and not in the best shape, like the rest of that neighbourhood.”_

 

“The roof... wait, how did you know I was there?” As he said it he feared for the worst case scenario that they found Star's body, that she hadn't survived and disappeared after all. And then they found his hair or something on the crime scene.

 

If worrying had been a talent then Marco would've been a real winner at life.

 

“ _Dude, yesterday you asked someone to trace your cellphone. I was curious so I kinda kept checking what you were up to.”_

 

“My...” His laggy brain was jolting to fully awake, _'my cellphone!'_ Or rather the private phone that he never used and had given to Star... It was an old thing that he never used and didn't miss in the least, not since his parents always called his work phone (knowing he'd always pick it up) and not since he lost contact with Jackie...

 

“ _Hey Marco, are you gonna tell me what's going on or not?”_

 

“I... uhm.” He took a moment to think rationally and knew that Janna was probably still tracing that phone, so... “Do you have a current location on my phone?”

 

“ _Do you even need to ask?”_ The smirk was audible in her tone, _“that's the whole reason I called.”_

 

“...why?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco be chasing that girl like  
> 
> 
> Only he doesn't know it yet ;) ;) ;)

“ _Because I was wondering why your IP location got stuck on a gay bar...”_

 

He must have misheard that... “Do you mean a radar?”

 

“ _Oh no, you heard me. It was at the ladies night of 'les Beaus' down town.”_

 

“Is... my phone still there?”

 

“ _You mean to say that you don't have your phone on you?”_ For some reason Janna sounded very disappointed.

 

“No, someone else has it.”

 

“ _Dammit, I thought you were finally getting into something besides your job.”_

 

“You thought I was getting it on with lesbians?! How would that even work- no wait, I don't wanna know. Just tell me where my phone is now.”

 

“ _Did someone steal it or something?”_

 

“No, I lend it to her.”

 

“ _A her? You mean to tell me you actually interacted with a female? My my, Marco.”_

 

“It's not-

 

“ _You know you're just supposed to give them your number, right? Not your whole phone, dummy.”_

 

“It's not like that-

 

“ _No, I get it. This way you can follow her around, hm? Well too bad she's a lesbian...”_

 

“Janna...” There was only so much he was able to put up with, “you think I'd do something like that?”

 

“I dunno, it's your vacation so you can do whatever you want. Go outside, be free, trash the streets and stalk some lesbians.”

 

“First of all, vacation doesn't mean I can do _whatever_ I want and secondly you've got it all wrong. I happened to run into someone suspicious and made sure to keep in contact with her.”

 

“ _Oh... you're so boring Marco.”_

 

“Just tell me the current location.”

 

“ _Fine, your girlfriend is at the farmers market. Go get her, tiger.”_

 

“She's not-

 

Janna had already hung up on him, though he knew she'd be prying him later on this _girlfriend_ that he was chasing. But there was really no time to dwell on that because he was already dressed and out the door before he knew what he was doing. _'Go get her, tiger...'_ He scoffed as he drove a little faster than he wanted to admit, it's not like he was chasing her or anything. He just needed to see her, _'alright that sounds bad.'_ What he meant was that he needed to see her to prove that yesterday really happened and he's seen someone disappear from a rooftop.

 

He couldn't help but wonder why he was so sure that he'd find her again, and that she's not in fact dead... Of course he'd never actually seen her fall or found her on the ground. But that didn't rule out the possibility that she'd survived the drop and was able to crawl away with severe injuries. But he just didn't believe that.

 

There was a certain strangeness in her demeanour that reminded him of a strong person, in spite of her looks. She talked and acted like she was aware of her own importance, she was surprisingly strong, witted and one hell of an acrobat.

 

He figured that's how she escaped... or more so he hoped.

 

Once he got parked and walked the market, he remembered that he really didn't come out here that often as he used to. There were so many people he knew and they all knew him, only the relationship was solely work based. It's not like he'd be going out with his friends and his family lived too far away now. So not granting himself anything too fancy, he'd just been living on whatever discounted vegetables he could find in the nearest store.

 

_'If I was a lunatic... where'd I go?'_

 

Probably somewhere to eat... As he remembered from when his search, Star only had a knife on her... only a knife. No wallet or any type of card. Surely she could've hidden a few paper bills somewhere but that seemed unlikely for a girl with a golden crown on her head. So logically she had no money, thus no food. So she must be hungry?

 

As it dawned on him, _'oh dear.'_ He couldn't help but laugh at the realization of what might have happened yesterday... _'would she have been that dull?'_

 

He used his phone to text Janna for exact directions, which he got instantly. Janna was definitely keeping an eye on the situation and even asked him to pick up some fruits from the stall on his left. Maybe that comment she made earlier was supposed to be a compliment toward him because right now, as she was stalking him like she often did, he knew she was looking out for him. And with as little friends as he truly had, he'd always have Janna.

 

_'28m forward and 6 to the right,'_ Marco thought with amazement. Apparently he was right on Star's trail and it lead him to a fish seller that was busy arguing with a hotheaded princess.

 

“Don't give me that crap,” the seller sneered. “You're supposed to pay for the fish!”

 

“I tried to pay you!”

 

At first Marco had to pinch himself before believing that he was actually seeing her unharmed and the same as before. Then a big wave of relieve came over, calming his worries for the most part. Because right now this situation seemed kinda worrying as well.

 

“You've gotta pay with real money, missy. That toy crown of yours ain't gonna cut it.”

 

“What toy?! This is worth more than your life!”

 

“What- you little-

 

Marco was quick enough to step in and throw his money at the guy, “I'LL PAY!”

 

The seller wrinkled his brows at the sudden intervening, “what's this?”

 

“That's for the fish,” Marco said and inwardly squirmed when he realized how much money he'd thrown out. “You can keep the rest as a tip for your troubles.” He looked at Star, hoping that she'd play it cool as he tried to lead her away.

 

But walking away isn't exactly her style, “I want him to apologize!”

 

“Little girl, be glad that your boyfriend came here to save your ass.”

 

“He didn't do any of the sort,” she scoffed. “He's been nothing but a bother so far. Make yourself useful Marco, why don't you arrest him?” She pointed at the seller with both hands that were still cuffed together, “he couldn't spare a single fish for a starving princess!”

 

Marco could feel all eyes turning on him, even the seller looked at him. “You're a cop?”

 

“Uhm...”

 

Star took Marco's hand and raised it while loudly declaring, “behold the might Marco! The officer of the law and safe keeper of the kingdom of Echocreek! I hereby choose you to defend my honour and show this puny fisherman his place.”

 

Everyone was definitely looking at him now... The grip on his hand was almost crushing until he finally gave in, “alright!” He shook Star off and stepped toward the seller, getting close enough to keep his voice low. “How about you apologize to her?”

 

The seller opened his mouth but before he could protest Marco explained, “as you may have noticed...” He turned his words into whispers, “the young lady is a bit nuts.” Then he proceeded to humiliate his wallet even more and persuade the seller into a badly acted apology.

 

But Star seemed to buy it and nodded at him, “apology accepted.”

 

Marco quickly took her hand and dragged her away from the crowd before she could cause any more trouble.

 

“Hey, let go of me!”

 

“I'm not making that mistake again.”

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“I want to know what's going on.”

 

“What... I already told you what was going on and you didn't believe me.”

 

“...maybe you didn't explain yourself right.”

 

“I think I was perfectly clear.”

 

“Well, can't you try one more time?”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because if you do, I'll get those cuffs off your hands.”

 

“...and then you'll leave me alone?”

 

“I wont bother you anymore.”

 

“Hm...” She seemed very sceptical and had every right to be so, “on one condition.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Since you get to ask me whatever, I want you to answer my questions first.”

 

It was unexpected but fair, once again giving him a feel of that superiority she seemed to possess. “Alright then, it's a deal but we're doing it at the police station.”

 

“What station?”

 

“A place that's meant for these kinds of things, where you solve your problems.”

 

“You have a special place for problem solving?”

 

“Yes, it's where I work.”

 

“I thought you were some sort of authority person?”

 

“Well yeah, I'm working to help people with their problems.”

 

She was silent for a bit, “did you choose this job?”

 

“Yes, it wasn't a hard pick really.”

 

“...that's honourable of you.”

 

He had just unlocked his car and opened the door for her when he comprehended her words... “D-did you just compliment me?”

 

She rolled her eyes and stepped in the car, feeling familiar enough with the vehicles after having spent a few days on earth. “Don't try to get used to it.”

 

He smiled, inwardly wondering why her praise made him do so but he guessed it was just because he hardly ever heard it from anyone.

 

It was a rather quiet drive, luckily not too far. He noticed Star looking at him, as if she were suspicious of something. He didn't really mind though, at least she seemed relaxed. Most people got nervous when they were taken in for questioning.

 

In his years, he's brought in quite a few characters that were all strange in their own way. People who'd dress up as clows to scare others. Robbers who thought it was a good idea to dress up as women and vice versa. Of course the people in the department were used to seeing all that however...

 

They'd never seen woman, carrying a fish while dressed as a princess before and no matter how much Marco tried to ignore it, he could feel their gazes following him and noticed how it got considerably quieter when he led Star through the building.

 

“Are they the same kinds of servants as you?” Star asked when she recognized their uniforms, however Marco wasn't wearing his today.

 

“They are colleagues of mine,” he said while trying to wave them off before anyone would ask him about her. He walked faster and almost made it to the end of the hall when he heard the very one person he did _not_ want to see right now.

 

“HEY MARCO, WHAT YOU GOT THERE?!”

 

He cringed, not only at the loudness but also the sheer thought of the possibility that Janna would just so happen to be here. “Janna, what are you-

 

She slapped him on the back, _hard._ “Oh Marco, aren't you the good little worker? Coming into office even though you're not supposed to be here?”

 

“Yeah, well...” He glanced at Star, “I've got to take a statement so-

 

“Oh no, Marco.” Janna laughed with amusement and a hint of evil, “I can't let you do that when you're on time off. See this?” She showed him his phone with an email of his boss, “I'm supposed to take over all of your work, old and new.”

 

“But this isn't-

 

“ _All of it.”_ She shoved him aside and stretched out a hand to Star, “hello miss. I'm Janna and I'll be helping you today, what's your name?”

 

Star looked at Marco, noticing the worried look on his face when Janna started talking. It was an expression that reminded her of how her mother would often look at her. There for, she decided to trust Janna completely.

 

“I'm Star Butterfly,” she replied and smirked when she noticed Marco's frown. For some reason it was kinda fun to get on his nerves, serves him for bothering her all the time.

 

“What an unusual name,” Janna beamed with interest. She already knew that this was gonna be an extraordinary case. “So what can I help you with?”

 

Star seemed a bit hesitant but answered nonetheless, “I'm a little lost... as to where I am. And I've been asking people for the way back but no one seems to believe me.”

 

“You poor girl,” Janna soothed her and put a hand on her back to bring her to the elevator. “That must be so frustrating, I know. Marco here never believes me either when I tell him my stories.”

 

“Janna... those are exaggerated stories with details to make you seem innocent so the boss doesn't get on to your brutality.”

 

“How can you even say that Marco? You know everyone here loves me for being the sweetheart that I am.” She batted her lashed at him as she spoke, it was the un-cutest thing he ever saw.

 

Janna then proceeded to assault Marco, knowing where he kept his key for some reason. She took it from him and freed Star of her handcuffs.

 

“There you go.”

 

Star moved her hands freely with a polite, “thank you.”

 

Marco had a bad feeling about Janna's involvement. “Please let me handle this. You don't _know_ Star like I do.”

 

Star huffed at that, “you've only known me for a day. Besides, I think your colleague is very nice so she can help.”

 

“You hear that, Marco?”

 

“Don't get any ideas.”

 

“Haha, afraid of a little competition?” She pressed the button for the elevator to come down.

 

“Competition in what?”

 

She just wiggled her brows at him.

 

With a disturbed feeling, Marco followed Janna into the elevator and waited for Star but she just stood there...

 

“Are you coming or what?”

 

“In there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That's a little too cosy for me, thank you very much.”

 

“It won't be for long, we only need to go up 3 stories.”

 

“Up...?”

 

“Yes, up.” Marco pointed his finger at the ceiling, “this is called an elevator. Don't you know what it does?”

 

Janna's eyebrows shot up in surprise when Star shook her head.

 

So Marco explained carefully, “it's a small chamber that takes you to other places.”

 

Star shifted on her feet, “like some sort of transportation cart?”

 

“Yes! Exactly, you get it. It's just a way of transportation for us to get up there.”

 

“Up there...” There was a small sign of understanding on her face, making her calm down ever so slightly.

 

“You wanna see how it works?”

 

“Uhm...”

 

“There's no need to be afrai-

 

“I am _not_ afraid!” She stomped inside, “how does it work?”

 

Janna watched with amazement at the unusual conversation and began to understand why Marco had been fussing about getting to _know_ Star.

 

“Press that button,” Marco pointed out and Star gingerly did so. Seeing the doors close, she stood a little closer next to Marco though, he was the only one to notice. Then when the movement came she let out a small gasp and held his arm. After all, he was the only person she sort of knew and annoying as he could be he was also the only one she felt at ease by, knowing that he wanted to help her.

 

When the doors opened, the hallway was a different one than before.

 

“Good job, Star.”

 

She let out a small gasp, “I can't believe I just did that...”

 

“Well you can do it again later,” Marco said as he stepped outside.

 

“Really?!” She followed him with excited steps, “and I thought there was no magic here! I might be saved after all!”

 

Janna leaned close to whisper into Marco's ear, “where did you even find her?”

 

“That's none of your business, Janna. This isn't work, I just want to help her.”

 

“Not work, right. Then why did you bring her here?”

 

“To hear her out, find out if she's missing from anywhere and if I can run her fingerprints...”

 

“That's working Marco.”

 

“No, I'm helping out a fellow citizen.”

 

“For which you normally get paid. If the boss sees you here, you're in for it.”

 

“He's not here, I know his schedule.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“...you're not going to rat me out, are you?”

 

“Only if you let me in on this.”

 

_'Dammit Janna.'_ Somehow he knew it'd come to this... “fine.”

 

They went into an empty office where Marco knew they'd be out of securities view, no camera's an no proof that he's been working. Which he wasn't, because he was just helping out Star.

 

“Star, why don't you sit down?” Janna said and offered a chair.

 

“Thanks,” she sat down gracefully like the princess she was supposed to be and as soon as she noticed the swivelling wheels she had to hold back from letting her inner child take over and go wheelchair racing. That is if she wanted them to take her seriously...

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Marco asked.

 

There was a fowl expression on Star's face, “no thanks. I've had enough of that last night.”

 

Marco didn't get it at first but when Janna put two and two together she couldn't stop her laughter.

 

“What do you mean by last night?” Marco asked.

 

Star sighed, “last night I tried to find something to eat so I went into this cafe where women kept offering me these god awful poison drinks.”

 

_'Last night?'_ He didn't get it for a while until Janna's laughter explained it all and he remembered the phone she'd been tracing. “Oh...  _oh boy._ ”

 

“Witches they must have been,” Star muttered in deep thought.

 

Marco asked Star the only logical question that came to mind, “did- did you take anything?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean... did anyone give you anything weird?”

 

“They sure tried, those witches were almost as touchy and feely as you were!”

 

Janna's eyes went wide, “what is she talking about?”

 

“Nothing- that's a minor detail. Star why don't you just start from the beginning? Tell us where you're from, what's your family like and how you got here?”

 

She folded her arms and crossed her legs, face in full defensiveness and once again giving off that vibe of someone with utter authority. “You promise you'll believe me this time?”

 

“Tell me the truth and I will.”

 

“Ugh... fine.” She thought for a second about how much she would be able to reveal about her family and if she was even allowed to do so. They'd been very secretive since the war started and for good reason too. But Star figured she could always just wipe their memories if need be, so there wouldn't be much harm in telling them the full story of a princess that accidentally got herself stranded in another realm without her wand and any way to get back.

 

Though most of the harm was done once she'd finished talking, she could see it in their eyes. Especially Marco's, there was a strange type of pity, the kind that she absolutely hated. She didn't know why he was feeling bad for her, she just knew he did and it made her feel weak. As if she didn't know that already, he just reminded her of how she royally screwed up a spell that should have been so simple... What if her mother had gotten stranded as well? Or her aunts and cousins? Where could they all be? She was sure her father would manage to survive somehow, no matter where he was. And her mother would just use her excellent skills in dipping down to perform a wandless spell and find the rest of them...

 

“But I'm not good at dipping down,” she said and looked down shamefully.

 

Marco couldn't take it, this was just too sad. _'She must be traumatized or something...'_ For one thing he understood that crazy people like schizophrenics are excellent at making these things up but you can't fake these kinds of emotions, as well as the memories of her family that she described so vividly. There must be some sort of truth hidden in there and he knew that Janna must have seen it as well.

 

“I believe you,” he said.

 

Her eyes shot up propelled with shock and amazement, “w-what?”

 

He smiled at her, “you've come from far away, got lost and you need to find a way to get back?”

 

“Y-yes,” she stammered in her surprise. “I really do.”

 

Marco gave Janna a knowing look, though he wasn't lying. He really did believe what he'd just summarized and figured he'd figure out the rest of her story later on. Like... perhaps it's all part of a coping mechanism. Since Star had been such an escape artist it wouldn't surprise him if she'd be the type to escape from reality as well. He knew that type of mindset, to replace all the bad things with fiction to make seem less real. It was one way of escaping. Not his way though... He'd usually just escape in his work by helping others and ignoring his own problems.

 

It was a bad habit of his and Star had become a full subject of it.

 

“So... why don't you explain this whole _dip down_ thing of yours?”

 

“Oh well, you see it's this thing I can do where I collect _everything_ within me and focus it on the spell I want to do. It's really neat because I can do really cool things with it and even grow extra arms and stuff. If I do it right that is... I'm still not that good at it.”

 

Meanwhile Janna had been taking notes of every word she said with undivided attention, “extra limbs you say... like a spider?”

 

“No, like a butterfly. _Duh._ ”

 

“Of course...”

 

Marco found her seriousness both disturbing and admirable. The disturbing part he was used to but he found it admirable how much Janna was able to put at at ease by showing so much faith.

 

And Star seemed to notice. She was lightening up more and more, now even spinning on the chair like a child as she happily reminisced the first time she ever dipped down in order to get out of her secrets closet.

 

Marco whispered at Janna, “you think that _secret closet_ might mean anything?”

 

“Maybe...” Janna muttered as she looked over her notes, “like something she's not allowed to tell us?”

 

“I think so,” Marco wondered as he tried to wrap his head around how someone could spit such nonsense and seem so earnestly sane at the same time. “But my question is whether someone isn't allowing her to tell the whole story or if it's because she won't allow herself?”

 

“Well then, you can figure that out.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Hey, you're better at there types of things than me. You _get_ people, you even get me. I'm just good at digging up the dirt about people.”

 

“So that's how you wanna divide it?”

 

Janna had already written it down, “you keep her in check and find out what you can. I'll figure out if I can find any missing reports or patients that match her profile.”

 

Meanwhile Star had gone onto another story about a flying horses head that was supposedly her best friend.

 

“Hey Marco, have you checked her urnine yet?”

 

“ _What?!”_

 

“Well is she on something or not?”

 

“First of all, I don't have a warrant for that. Secondly, I don't think she's under any influence. She's been like this from the moment I met her.”

 

“Huh... batshit crazy, beautiful and in desperate need of help.”

 

“Basically.”

 

“ _Oh?”_ She elbowed him with a wink.

 

“Ouch- what?”

 

“So you admit?”

 

“Admit what?”

 

“You think she'd pretty?”

 

“You said... it doesn't matter.”

 

“Ohohooo, Marco!”

 

At Janna's haul, Star stopped ranting and looked at them. “Did you say something? What is it Marco?”

 

“It's nothing, Janna's just being stupid again.”

 

Janna put on a false pout, “aww you see Star. He never believes me when I've got something to say.”

 

Star frowned at Marco, “you should have more faith in your colleague Marco.”

 

“You don't even know what she was saying,” Marco sputtered without realizing that he didn't want her to know.

 

“Then enlighten me.”

 

Janna smirked, “you're totally his type.”

 

Star cocked her head confused, “type of what?”

 

_'So innocent,'_ Janna inwardly squealed and knew that Marco must have thought something similar. “Point made.”

 

Marco corrected Janna with a shove, “I've been wanting to ask you about something Star...”

 

“About what?”

 

“When you were on top of that high building, last night... How did you manage to get down safely?”

 

“Oh that,” she remembered nonchalant. “I just jumped and flew away.”

 

“...you flew...”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You mean... with wings and stuff?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like a bird or something?”

 

“No, like a butterfly.” She rolled her eyes as if to state the obvious, “ _duh._ ”

 

Marco wasn't really sure how to interpret this lie of hers... “You have them on your back?”

 

“Well, only when I need them.”

 

“So... you can make them appear whenever you want?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then how about you show those wings of yours to me now?”

 

She looked at him blankly before scoffing, obviously offended by what he'd just dared to ask of her as a woman. No way she'd let him talk to her like that...

 

He saw it coming from nowhere when she slapped his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of star in next chapter  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this is probably one of many times that Marco's gonna be chasing her.


End file.
